


The Courier Who Wears her Heart on her Sleeve

by AngelofDarkness



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kiss kiss fall in love you dorks, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkness/pseuds/AngelofDarkness
Summary: In an Independent Vegas, life is good for the Courier and her companions. The Lucky 38 is open for business, run and maintained by her many companions. Though after the Battle of Hoover Damn and all the adventures she had gone through in her life after the grave, Six is a little more than shocked when old friends step in through the gates of Vegas. ((Random drabbles in which the courier gets all romance-y and sometimes smutty with DLC characters))





	

 It was no wonder the strip was a buzz. Despite the gate being right next to the Lucky 38 and not much of a walk, Six had already heard of the bandaged man who entered the strip. Word travelled fast, especially when you're speaking with Yes-Man. 

Yes-Man had, of course, been the one to tell her. Right in the middle of their conversation about expanding the Presidential Suite. Six had taken residence in the Penthouse, redecorating up there to add some more flair (as well as blocking off the elevator to House's old chamber). But even with her living upstairs and the Presidential Suite left to her companions, there was too much space and not enough beds. With the help of Yes-Man, they were in the process of getting some workers together to do the job when Yes-Man had his outburst.

" Well hell-o!" He laughed all of a sudden (Note to self, ask him to stop using phrases that makes him sound like Benny). Yes-Man had eyes all over through the other securitron units, especially the ones at the gates. 

"What is it?" Six asked, sitting up in interest. Yes-Man usually didn't take interest in visitors to New Vegas unless they were of up most interest.

"Mr.Needs-An-Auto-Doc just walked in. Dunno if you want to have Victor size him up or not, but that Salt Lake City Police Department armor isn't worn by some random Mojave Scavenger!" It took her a good moment to connect the dots. Before she could even leave her seat, the elevator had let out a ding from the other room, and Raul walked in.

" 'ey boss, you got a visitor. Says he knows you from Zion. Want me to send him up?" Six wasn't sure what to say right away. It could be him... it very well could be. Or it could be Salt-Upon-Wounds, attempting to track her down and kill her for the annihilation of his tribe (after all, despite Six saving his life, other tribes picked off the White-Legs). Six gave a nod, and turned back to Yes-Man as Raul sauntered back to the elevator. 

" While he's here, no one is allowed up. You know what to do if something happens." Six instructed, and surely if Yes-Man could nod, he would've. 

" Yes sir, Miss New Vegas!" He declared in his ever chipper tone. Six got up and hurried to her room. It had been re-arranged and a few more bookcases and such put it, but the room still looked similar to how it was when she first stepped foot into the Lucky 38. The bed's headboard was against the wall, a short bookcase at the foot of it. There was a few wardrobes, a vanity, and so on. Even if the hardworking, Power armor-wearing courier didn't fancy herself up much, she still liked having the vanity and so on in the room- especially for moments like this. 

Cleaning herself up as much as she could, she washed the grime off her hands using a bottle of water and wiping the water on her jumpsuit sleeves (Six was wearing a tanktop and the white Sierra Madre jumpsuit, the top half undone and tied around her hips via the sleeves). When the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of her visitor, Six hurried to meet him there. Passing the curtains that separated her room from Yes-Man's terminal room, Six stopped in her tracks at who stood a few feet away.

Even past those bandages, she could tell Joshua was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. The air was thick- almost suffocating as they simply stared each other down, until Six managed to croak out his name.

"Joshua?..." 

" Six..." He muttered, almost just as quiet. 

"... Yes-Man!" The AI spoke up in the background, cheerily. Six reached up and rubbed the bridge of her nose, shaking her head with a half-sigh half-laugh, SIx shot him a look. 

" Yes-Man, can you give us a moment?" 

" Yes!" And with that, his audio intake speakers turned off, and Six let out a small sigh of relief. Yes-Man could be quiet the gossiper, and last thing she wanted was the entire Lucky 38 Staff chatting about her and Joshua. 

" Come on, you've come a long way. Want anything to drink?" 

" Water... and Whiskey, please." He requested, taking a seat on the nearby couch in her room. Six made her way to the small fridge and took out the requested drinks, as well as some vodka for herself. While Cass would shame her for drinking something other than Whiskey, but she did enjoy variety... especially after going into Vault 22 with her, and drinking /so/ much whiskey that she barfed all over one of the spore carriers. Wasn't too fun. 

Returning and sitting next to him, she handed over his drinks and watched as he gently moved his bandages, revealing his lips. 

Six couldn't explain it, but hers suddenly felt so dry as she watched him take three long gulps of water. It felt like that sort of raw attraction that you only ever experience a few times in your life. Where you just see the other and know that you need them, you need to feel their skin against yours and their lips against yours. They'll be the only real cure to suddenly dry lips in the current moment. 

He set down the empty bottle of water, and took the whiskey. Opening it, he went to take a small sip of it- only to spill it all over his chest. Six jumped up and rushed to help.

" Sh-shit!" Joshua cursed as he stood, dropping the bottle. His bandages were instantly soaked under his armor. His hands immediately started removing his armor, then followed by his shirt. Six started unwinding his bandages, thankful that she was quite the medic and kept bandages and such on hand. Within a good minute or so, he was shirtless and bandage-less from his nose to his waist. His torso was scarred, though bumpy in some places and such. He had healed well, even without the use of chems. Taking off her tank top and using it to gently pat dry his chest, she looked up at him to make sure she wasn't hurting him.

"Are you okay?... Just, just let me get this..." He was clearly tense, trying to stay silent from the pain. 

" Just... please. Be gentle." Joshua spoke quietly, his chest rising and falling slowly. Six gave an affirmative nod, and was extremely gently patting his chest dry. 

"Does it sting at all? If needed, I can get some water and we can rinse you off...Whiskey in your wounds hurts just as much as salt." She said with a quiet laugh, looking up into his green eyes. 

Their eyes held for a moment, and Six swore he smiled just a bit. It was easier to tell when his bandages were gone. 

" Six... " He spoke quietly, gently reaching down and picking her tank top from her hands, tossing it to the side of the couch. 

" Joshua..." Six whispered, and within the next few moments her lips were on his, like she had so desperately craved.  She felt as if she was starving, and even though he was sating her appetite she had the continuous need for /more/. She needed more from him. The sounds that filled the room were small gasps, a few smacks and whines here and there from either one. If it was possible to breathe properly and just kiss Joshua all day, Six would surely do it. He was... addicting. 

Like a bottle of Buffout or even the bottle of whiskey that had been smashed on the floor, Joshua was her drug. An awful but incredible addiction that she would never want to be cured of. 


End file.
